Tai Chi Chasers in New York
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: The Chasers detect a card in NYC and run into that of which the city can produce Read and Review Please


"NEW YORK!" Rai screamed when he saw the new tai chi appear.

"Yes Rai," Sena said. "New York City!"

"Wow!" Tori said getting giddy. "The Statue of Liberty!"

"Central Park!" Rai yelled.

"The food stands!" Donha said getting hungry.

"The Zoo!" Finn said. Everyone turned to him looking confused. "What?"

"Nothing," the other chasers spoke turning away.

"If the tai chi is in the city then we have to be extra careful," Rai said standing up. "Hak do you know which part of the city it's in?"

"No," Hak said. "It's way too crowded down there."

"So where are we going to park anyway?" Rai asked. "I mean a ship like this, is hard to miss even in New York."

"Well so to speak we have to park on the outskirts of town," Sena said. "Hak try to find a place where we can't be seen."

"Wow!" Tori said. "New York City."

"Guys we are not there for fun!" Sena pointed out. "We are only there for the card."

"Come on Sena," Rai said nudging her. "Don't tell me you never dreamed of this."

"That's not the point Rai," Sena said.

Eventually they found a spot to land where no one would look. The chasers soon went off into Manhattan Island. When they were there, they looked around in amazement.

"Where do we start?" Rai asked. "This city is huge. The card could be anywhere."

Finn pointed towards Liberty Island.

"There's a good place. We can see a lot."

"That great and all but we can't get that high you know," Rai said. "We're better off with the Empire State Building."

"Probably," Sena said.

The Chasers then went towards the Empire State Building, Rai and Donha were holding on to Tori's hands.

"Why are you holding my hands like that?" Tori asked.

"It easy to get lost Tori," Rai said.

"Yeah we don't want you getting into trouble," Donha said. Tori was annoyed because he was short and young. "Hey now, no pouting."

"I'm not that short," Tori pouted.

"Even so," Rai said not letting go of Tori's hand.

Eventually they made it up to the top of the building. As Finn and Sena were looking for clues on where the Tai Chi was Rai was catching his breath. Finn went to go get the New York guide that came with a free crown.

"Any luck guys?" Rai panted.

"Nope," Sena said.

"Sheesh at this rate, we may as well be better off waiting it to converge," Rai muttered.

"Rai!" Sena yelled.

"All in all, Rai is right Sena," Finn said. "The city is huge."

"So we better split up and look," Sena said.

"What?" Rai asked, as his eyes grew wide.

"What's the problem Rai?" Donha asked.

"Sena, normally I would be for splitting up but New York has a huge crime rate. Dangerous even for us!"

"Well we got no other choice Rai," Sena said. "But we should go in groups of two and three just to be safe." Tori, Donha, and Rai were on one group while Sena was paired up with Finn.

"I still don't like this plan," Rai said as his team went off towards Central Park.

"Gee Rai when did you get all protective?" Tori asked.

"Tori. We're 5 kids in a huge city with no guardians," Rai whispered into Tori's ear.

"Yeah well we have a long time before we find the card," Donha said looking around. "Come on let's eat."

They found a food stand in the middle of the park, and together they ate lunch.

Meanwhile Finn and Sena were gong off towards Bronx Island.

"Groan. Maybe Rai was right. Maybe we are better off waiting for it to converge."

"Well we can't have that happen," Finn said still carrying his guide. "Come on."

On the way they saw a man giving a lady flowers. Finn and Sena smiled at it.

"Oh Nicky they're beautiful!" The woman said.

Nicky was giving the flowers to her when he slipped on a banana peel. Finn caught the flowers up high. Sena laughed as Finn looked like the Statue of Liberty. Finn shrugged it off giving the man the flowers.

"Thank you," Nicky said. Finn smiled as they continued towards Bronx.

"Who knew you could do that Finn?" Sena said. Finn looked away. "No need to feel defensive Finn"

"Can we find the card?" Finn said. Sena huffed as she followed Finn.

Eventually they reached the Bronx Zoo. Finn looked at awe as he saw the gates of the zoo. Sena nudged him.

"Finn we are not tourists," she said. She pulled out her Tai chi detector. "Nothing seems to be crazy over here."

Finn looked and saw flyers flying across the air. As some men were picking them up a group of boys laughed at them.

"Well nothing tai chi crazy anyway," Finn concluded. He looked a bit sad wanting to see the animals in the zoo.

"Finn if we find the card quickly we can see the attractions," Sena said. Finn nodded as they went back to Manhattan.

Rai, Tori, and Donha were looking around the streets looking for something supernatural.

"The only crazy going on is New York crazy," Rai said. Donha nodded finishing his snack. They didn't pay attention to where they were going as they soon found themselves in alley.

"I think we gone to far," Tori said. Rai grabbed onto Tori's hand as they headed back to the main road.

"Well, well what do we have here," someone said. They turned to see some gangsters.

"I don't know Kris but these kids are a bit off course," another boy said. He handed the leader of the gang a weapon. "But lets see what we can do about it."

"Come on," Rai said turning. "We better go." They didn't go very far, as more gang members came into the alley. "Aw nuts."

"Obviously we got ourselves some tourists," Kris said. "Lets show 'em what happens when you mess with the Panic Boys."

"What do we do Rai?" Tori asked.

"What we always do Tori," Rai said. He took out his activator. "Tai Chi Hwa! Fire!"

The gang member was shocked when they saw the fire come out of Rai's card. Some began to flee, while others charged.

"Tai Chi Hwal! Slippery!" Tori said.

"Tai Chi Byuk! Wall!" Donha said. The gang members slipped into a wall. Kris looked shocked at his.

"Retreat!" Kris called out to his gang. "We'll finish this later freaks."

"Whew," Rai said. "Somehow I'm not offended."

"We've heard worse insults Rai," Tori said. Donha nodded.

"Come on lets get moving," Rai said. Rai and Donha grabbed Tori's hands and went back to searching for the lost Tai Chi.

"So lets see," Sena said reading the guide. "Maybe we should go to Brooklyn." Finn nodded as they left Manhattan again.

"This is very strange," Finn said. "The city seems to normal."

"Well at least as normal as it can get," Sena laughed. They reached the Brooklyn Bridge. "Note- next time we go to a big city bring cab fair."

It was a long walk but they made it to Brooklyn unharmed. Finn got more souvenirs along the way.

"Wow since when were you a tourist?" Sena asked Finn.

"I don't know," Finn said. Finn looked around some more. He got out the detector and began searching for the Tai Chi. "Looks like we're close."

"Where is it?" Sena asked looking over Finn's shoulder. "Huh where'd the symbol go? Don't tell me it's in a car again."

"I don't know, but we can't ignore the possibility," Finn said. He looked along Brooklyn. His detector picked up a small signal.

"Come on we better get it fast," Sena said. Sena ran toward the signal, Finn close behind. "Wow the signal is very weak considering that the others were strong."

"Well lets consider that New York is very populated," Finn said, remembering the last time it was hard to find a card because of the city.

On their way to the signal they saw a lot of street dancers. They liked the broom dancers the most. They laughed as they danced with the brooms and one sang very high.

"Grr Arg!" he sang.

"Aw New York, New York!" Sena said.

"Yeah it's one big city alright," Finn said.

"Gee looks like more kids showed up on out turf eh Manny?" someone said. Finn and Sena turned to see the gang members Rai, Donha, and Tori saw earlier.

"And they have the same belts, Kris," Manny said. "But we won't fail this time." A bunch of gang members showed up on the scene.

"If Rai could get out of this then we should too," Sena said getting her activator.

"She's getting something freaky, Kris," another member said.

"Shut up! Now lets get them this time," Kris said.

"Tai Chi Pong! Wind!" Sena yelled out her attack. In a matter of seconds the members were on the wall.

"Get her," Kris said.

"Tai Chi Bing! Ice!" Finn said, slipping up Kris.

"Boss we're not ready for these freaks," Manny said.

"No! I'm not giving up," Kris said.

"Tai Chi Chun! Stream!" Sena said. Kris was washed up against the wall. "I suggest you do, before we go all front."

Kris growled but he left in defeat.

"Is it just me or am I actually missing the dragonoids?" Sena asked. Finn shrugged.

"Let's keep moving," he said. "Like Rai explained, New York can be dangerous." Sena nodded.

That night the chasers came back together. They only searched half of New York that day.

"Man this is exhausting," Sena whined. Rai laid his hand on her.

"I told you that the city is dangerous," he sighed. "Did you find anything?"

"A couple false alarms," Finn said. The Chasers laughed when they saw him with all of his souvenirs. "Hey like you wouldn't have."

"Finn when did you become such a tourist," Rai laughed. Finn pouted. "Hey it's cool if you like souvenirs, Finn. Just don't blow off all our money."

"Speaking of which can we stop at a pizza place I'm hungry," Donha said. So the chasers left to go to a diner close by.

"Well hello there," a lady said. "How many?"

"Five," Rai said. The lady nodded as she led them to a table.

"A waitress will be here shortly," she said pacing out kid menus.

"Ok," Sena said. "Now lets discuss tomorrow."

"Aw can't we relax for now Sena," Tori said.

"I suppose, but you got in trouble Tori," Sena said. Tori gulped.

"He was ok," Rai said.

"Yes but only because you had your cards," Sena said.

"How'd you figure it out?" Tori said.

"I'm psychic," Sena said with her head held high.

"We met the gang too," Finn said.

"Really," Rai said. He looked at Sena.

"Hmph," she said.

"May I take your drinks?" a waitress said.

"Oh yes," Tori said. The chasers gave their drink orders while the waitress jotted it into her pad.

"Would you like me to take your meal orders now?" she continued to ask. She repeated the process.

"Thank you," Sena replied.

The next day the chasers left to go out in the city once again. This time they decided not to split up.

"I'm picking up something," Finn said. "It's faint though."

"So lets go then," Sena said. They followed the signal into a toy store.

"The Tai chi card is here?" Rai said looking in disbelief.

"According to the detector yes," Sena said looking just as doubtful.

"Well lets go in," Tori said.

The chasers entered the toy store, finding it to be a little run down.

"Wow!" Sena said. Someone approached them.

"May I help you?" the old man said.

"No we're just looking," Rai explained. They looked around the store looking where the signal originated.

Finn stopped when he saw the doll isle. He was silent.

"Something up Finn?" Sena asked.

"They're all so lifeless," Finn stated.

"Well yeah it's not real," Donha said. "Some of them are kinda cute though."

"I don't like it," Finn said. "They're all staring at me."

"Finn they're not real," Rai said looking confused.

"I-I know that," Finn said. Rai rolled his eyes. Sena picked up an American Girl Doll.

"You like it?" the old man asked.

"It's really beautiful," Sena stated.

"I know," the man said. "Heh those dolls and the new brand are the only thing running this joint."

"What but these toys look so popular," Tori said looking at some action figures.

"That may be true but business is bad," the man said. "Ever since that gang showed up."

"The panic something?" Sena asked.

"Yeah," the man sighed. "Few people show up these days."

"Why's that," Sena asked.

"The gang hangs out a lot on this street."

"Oh," Donha said looking down.

"You guys are my second costumers in two days," The man said.

"Second?"

"Young adult showed up last night, I told them the story I'm about to tell you today."

"Go on," Rai said.

"The Panic Boys are mainly school dropouts. Their leader Kris has been a dropout since he was a lad. They don't know right from wrong. Sometimes I pity them."

"Even though they're jeopardizing your job?" Finn asked.

"Yes even after that," the man said. "But now I only pity some. The new ones in particular. Still doesn't excuse their actions."

"What did they do?"

"Only a couple of days ago, did they take a truck of some of the products that support my shop."

"Oh that's terrible," Sena gasped. The man nodded.

"I know," he said. "The boys are selfish looking for goods for themselves. I'm afraid that they'll rob tonight's load of toys."

"Oh no why?" Tori gasped.

"Like I said the new product has been so popular most stores are sold out," the man said. The Chasers looked at each other.

"May we see?" Rai asked. The man nodded.

"Come on I'll show you," he said. He led them to the isle with the new products. He picked up a box. "Well this is it." The doll looked like a thing with cute clothes.

"It's so simple," Donha said picking it up.

"I thought it wouldn't sell and well it's practically off the market," the man said. "I got to attend some matters."

"I can't believe that something so simple could sell," Tori said. "I kinda like it though."

"Um," Finn tried to say.

"Yeah," Sena agreed. "Hard to believe, but it is kinda cute."

"Guys," Finn again tried.

"It looks like the dolls some adults would buy when they were kids," Rai added.

"Guys," Finn said getting annoyed.

"Yeah I seen this things in old fashion pictures," Donha exclaimed.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. The other chasers looked at him. "I think I know why it's selling."

"Because kids are sick of complex toys?" Rai guessed.

"No look," Finn said pointing towards his detector. The signal picked up at the toy.

"You got to be kidding me the card in a doll!" Rai almost yelled.

"No," Finn said "But it may have been effected by one. The signals too faint to have the card."

"What kind of card?" Tori asked.

"Like a," Sena started to say, "like a want card!"

"That explains the sudden sale," Rai said. "But if we stop the card the poor old man may-"

"Rai this is difficult but if we don't stop the card he will be robbed," Sena pointed out. "Believe me I wish we didn't have to stop this one."

"Well we may as well start at where the toys are made," Tori said picking up a box.

"Come one," Finn said. "Lets set things right."

So the chasers went off to the place where they distributed hoping they'd find the card. As it turned out the card was in fact there.

"Great so we find the card and get it," Sena said. The rest of the chasers hesitated. "I know its tough but we have to stop it."

"We know Sena," Rai said. "It's just feels kinda wrong."

"Well if we stop the tai chi we stop the gang from wanting the toys too."

They entered the building looking for someone, even a guard but found no one on sight.

"Ok, cue creepy music," Donha exclaimed. Rai took Tori's hand again.

"Hey!" Tori almost yelled.

"Shh," Finn whispered. "You hear that?"

They heard several noises coming from the next door room like fighting.

"Alright geezer give us the dolls and no one gets hurt!" A man said.

"Looks like our favorite gang member," Rai groaned.

"This guys more persistent than any of the Dragonoids," Tori sighed.

"I'm sorry young man but these toys aren't for you," a man said. "Now go before I call the cops."

"Look old man I didn't came all this way just to be polite," Kris barked "Now hand over the goods."

"No," the man said.

"Then I guess we take by force," Kris said. "Gamer get our toys!"

"Yes sir," the guy presumed to be Gamer replied. He opened the door right in front of the chasers.

"Oops," Sena said when she saw a big guy.

"Boss it's those medaling kids again!"

"WHAT?" Kris screamed. He ran to where the chasers were. "Don't you have anything better to do punks.

"Tori, Finn, get the card," Sena whispered. Finn nodded grabbing Tori and running off.

"After them!" Kris yelled. Two other members of the gang ran after Finn and Tori.

"Now you have to deal with us!" Rai said standing tall.

"This time I'll win!" Kris smirked.

"Heard that before!" Sena said.

"Maybe but this time it's true," Kris said pulling out a chain.

Finn ran up a ladder pulling Tori along.

"Come on Tori!" Finn shouted.

"Hang on a second!" Tori said. "I have an idea."

"Your special tricks won't work this time twerps," Manny said.

"Let's see about that!" Tori yelled. "Tai Chi So Laughter!"

In a matter seconds Manny started cracking up.

"Why can't I stop laughing!" Manny laughed falling to the ground.

"That won't work on me!" Gamer huffed. He pulled out a small knife! "This will hurt brat!"

"Tai Chi Jeon Lightning!" Finn yelled form the Catwalk. Gamer fell off the ladder landing on his bottom. "Come on Tori that one still fighting."

"All right!" Tori said climbing up the ladder.

"Well," Kris said. "Now you'll pay!"

"Tai Chi Hwa-"

*Bang!*

"Aah!" Rai screamed. Kris was holding a gun.

"This time I'm serious!" Kris said. "Now I want those toys and I'm going to get them!"

"Man the effect is strong!" Rai whispered to Sena. Sena nodded.

"Rai, Try to distract him and Dohna get the man out of here," Sena ordered. They nodded running.

"Tai Chi Gum! Sword!" Rai shouted and his sword appeared.

"Nice trick Kid but a sword is no match to a gun," Kris said. Sena laughed.

"You don't know his sword," Sena said.

"You think you're smart," Kris said turning around pointing the gun at Donha and the man.

"Tai chi Byuk! Wall!" Donha shouted. The wall made it just in time to deflect the bullet.

"Next time you won't get lucky!" Kris said.

"Hey back here ugly!" Rai said. He swung his sword. Kris barely ducked. When he did he kicked Rai's leg.

"Well now whose winning!" Kris said pointing his gun at Rai. Rai looked scared.

"Tai Chi Chun! Stream!" Sena said. Kris jumped and grabbed onto a rope.

"I won't fall for that one twice!"

"Come on Tori!" Finn yelled. Tori was running behind him, but Gamer was right behind them.

"Tai Chi Hwal! Slippery!" Tori yelled slipping up Gamer.

"We're lucky he's a big guy!" Finn yelled.

"There's he card!" Tori shouted running in front of Finn. "I'll get it!"

"And I'll finish off Gamer!" Finn said. Gamer was right in front of him. "Tai Chi Bing! Ice!" Gamer's feet were frozen solid.

"What are you freaks!" Gamer yelled trying to move.

"Something you'll never know," Finn said.

"I got the card Finn!" Tori said called out. "Let's go!"

"Hey what about me!" Gamer shouted.

"Oh it will melt later!" Finn called over his shoulder.

"Hey don't leave me!" Gamer yelled. "Now why we here?"

"Now I will finish you twerps off!" Kris yelled pointing his gun at them.

"You even know why you're here?" Sena said hoping that the card was taken.

"No, But I don't really care!" Kris shouted. "I always win!"

"Tai Chi Jeon! Lighting!" Lighting hit Kris's gun and shocking up Kris in the process.

"OW!" Kris yelled letting go of his gun and wincing at his hand which was burnt. "Little Brats!"

"Heard that one two!" Sena yelled. "Now whose winning!"

"Not me!" Kris said.

"Straight up," Sena smirked. "Finn!"

"Tai chi Bing Ice!" Finn yelled. Like Gamer Kris couldn't move.

"I will get you!" Kris said hollowly. "And your kind."

"Come on lets check on the man," Donha suggested. They went to where the man was.

"Thank you for saving me and my toys!" the man said.

"Yeah don't mention it!" Tori said.

"The doll was based of my favorite toy as a kid," The man said smiling. "I think I'll make one a bit more modern! How does a new alien toy sound!" The chasers laughed.

"Could you," Sena said. "make it a bit like humans!"

"I'll try," The man said.

"Let's go!" Finn said.

Early the next day General Aidan called the chasers.

"Well did you get the card?" he asked.

"Yup it was pil-yo the want card," Sena stated.

"Well done," Aidan said. "You didn't get into too much trouble I hope."

"Nothing that New York couldn't produce," Sena smiled.

"Well we got a new mission so," Aidan started to say.

"Dad," Sena said. Aidan looked at her. "Could we stay and be tourists for one day please?"

Aidan smiled. "Of course you can."

And so the chasers went around New York to visit all the attractions. Thought they got souvenirs, Finn got the most. They even checked how the old man from the shop was doing and since the gang leader was in jail more people were coming to his shop.

"So now where do we go?" Sena asked.

"The Zoo!"

The Statue of Liberty!"

"Central Park!"

"Coney Island!"

"Come on lets go to them all!" Sena yelled running off into New York as the rest of the team followed her laughing.


End file.
